Terms of my Surrender
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Jack Frost, multi-billionaire playboy, meets Elsa Arendelle, a mysterious young dancer with a painful past, he finds himself the target of an overly obsessed murderer who is bent over hell to add his heart to her collection...
1. Pale (part 1)

**Terms of my Surrender**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or anything else I may toss in just for the hell of it.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When Jack Frost, multi-billionaire playboy, meets Elsa Arendelle, a mysterious young dancer with a painful past, he finds himself the target of an overly obsessed murderer who is bent over hell to add his heart to her collection…**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PALE (part one)**

"_**I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right"**_

Pippa Frost sighed as she studied for her trigonometry exam in her bedroom. She loved her older brother dearly, but she feared that his self destructive behavior would get him landed in prison. Or worse yet, dead.

She finally drifted off to sleep, awakening when she heard the front door open and shut, drunken giggles trailing up the stairs and towards Jack's room.

The fifteen year old high school junior huffed in annoyance as she plugged her earbuds into her ears to block out the sounds of pleasure as she studied for midterms. She sighed as No.22 _Grand polonaise dansée _from the Sleeping Beauty ballet. The student smiled as she hummed along to the music, her pencil scratching away in her notebook as she went though her homework assignments for the weekend.

"Well, tomorrow, there's ballet practice!" she told herself with a small smile as she tried to think of what the following day, a Saturday, would hold in store for her. "I can't wait to see who the surprise guest will be at tomorrow's practice!"

~xoXox~

Jack groaned as he came into the whore before rolling off of her with a scowl on his face. He had somehow or other maintained his playboy lifestyle for sight years now, and he was quickly growing tired of paying cat and mouse with the press.

"Ever since mom and dad were murdered…" he muttered darkly, swinging his legs out of bed and standing to grab his jeans.

Five minutes later, he was knocking on Pippa's door and leaning his head against the door.

"Pippa, you still up?" he called out softly before hearing her feet padding on the carpet. The door opened a crack to reveal dark brown eyes shining up at him. The girl opened her door more so that Jack could slip inside and sit on her bed.

Pippa stood, dressed in an oversized shirt and sweatpants, clearly studying in bed before Jack knocked, her foot tapping on the floor.

"I don't know why I do it, night after night," Jack confessed in a broken voice.

Pippa just raised her eyebrow as the tapping intensified.

"Do you think it's your way of dealing with mom and dad's murder?" she asked him in a wry voice.

"Yes. No. Maybe- I don't know!" Jack scowled as his younger sister stared him down. In his irritation, a few snowflakes before to appear from the ceiling.

"Jack, don't you dare make it snow in my room again!" scowled Pippa, clucking at her older brother, who took a shaky breath before the light snowfall stopped. "Much better- now please stop sleeping with girls who would spread their legs for anyone!"

Jack smiled sadly at his younger sister as he sighed.

"I'll try," he told her softly as she came over to nudge him off her bed so that she could crawl in for the night.

"Don't try- do," Pippa mumbled, suddenly sleepy as she snuggled down into her pillows. Jack smiled as he drew her blankets up to her chin before kissing her on the forehead and leaving her door open by just a crack in case she ever needed anything.

He arrived back at his room just in time to see the whore he brought home scuttled out the fire escape. Jack sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Where did I go wrong?" he mumbled before dropping his head into his hands.

**Oh, this night is too long  
Have no strength to go on  
No more pain I'm floating away  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, calls my name  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay  
**

**V**

**Press it...**

**V**

**Ya know you want to...**

**V**

**C'mon, it's right there...**

**V**

**Just on click away...**

**V**

**Pleasy sneezy?**

**V**


	2. Pale (part 2)

**Terms of my Surrender**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or anything else I may toss in just for the hell of it.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When Jack Frost, multi-billionaire playboy, meets Elsa Arendelle, a mysterious young dancer with a painful past, he finds himself the target of an overly obsessed murderer who is bent over hell to add his heart to her collection…**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**PALE (part two)**

**The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger**

Elsa Arendelle sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror as she readied herself for the day ahead of her.

She was a stunningly gorgeous young lady of twenty one years with waist length platinum blonde curls, huge ice blue eyes fringed with eyelashes that other girls would trade their souls for. She was petite with a slender build, freckles that were scattered onto her cheeks and nose, pale skin and was dainty boned, as though the lightest breeze would send her toppling over.

Elsa braided back her hair before pinning it up into a high bun and grabbing her dance bag. She glanced down at her wristwatch before rushing out the door of her three star hotel room and into the busy streets of New York.

She jogged quickly instead of taking a cab- they were pricy these days, and money wasn't something that Elsa could spurge on much, arriving at the famed Manhattan Ballet School within fifteen minutes. She quickly located an empty practice room and began to stretch.

~xoXox~

Jack sighed as he trailed after Pippa. Today, he was meeting with his siter's dance teacher about her progress at the famed Manhattan Ballet School. Pippa held onto his hand as the two Frost siblings made their way up into the teacher's office.

He paused by one of the windows that peered into a classroom and stared at the beauty who was warming up at the _barre_.

She was a rare beauty, one that Jack had never seen before with his own two eyes, the kind that he had only heard about through word of mouth at the gentleman's club he visited frequently, with her hair, almost white and fair skin.

Jack was shaken from his thoughts by Pippa's squeal of excitement.

"I think I know who today's guest is!" she squealed excitedly. "Elsa Arendelle, the prima ballerina with the Norway Ballet Company!"

If she was from Norway, that explained her pale beauty and fluid grace as she went from one stretch to the next easily, Jack thought to himself as he watched is little sister staring at the young woman with joy sparkling in her eyes.

Jack smiled as he watched his sister debating whether or not to go inside and stretch with the young ballerina. She got her answer when the ballerina looked up and waved her inside.

~xoXox~

"Hello there," Elsa greeted the pretty brunette with a smile as she stood and touched her toes.

"Hello," she introduced herself shyly, dumping her dance bag in a corner before rummaging around and coming up with her ballet slippers, which she slipped on and began to stretch next to the prima ballerina. "I'm Pippa Frost."

"Elsa Arendelle," she smiled kindly at the shy girl as they both stretched.

"I know who you are- I'm a fan," she blushed.

Elsa giggled as she dropped down into a slit and bent forwards to grab her foot.

"What's your favorite ballet?" Elsa asked Pippa.

"Sleeping Beauty," answered Pippa with a heavy blush. "I love you in Maleficent as the title character- you were amazing!"

"Well thank you, thank you very much!" Elsa laughed a delicate tinkling sound. "Unfortunately, it's not every day that I actually meet a fan."

"Why?" asked Pippa.

"I think the main reason is that I'm more based in Europe that here in the States, and Europeans treat their celebrities as though they're everyday normal people," Elsa explained.

"Oh." Pippa focused her attention of a knot in the woodwork floor as she leaned forwards, her legs in a split.

At that moment, other girls entered the studio, squealing when they all noticed who their surprise guest was.

"_**I know  
I should realize  
Time is precious  
It is worthwhile  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it'll be alright  
Have to stand up to be stronger"**_


End file.
